We're Not Kids Anymore
by Hisaharu
Summary: Kid's hot breath mingled in the steam of the shower—fire hot tongue slithering between his sensual lips to run over her rib. Her breath quivered for a moment; it always did when he was like this.


**Title: Not Kids Anymore**

**Word Count: 1,476**

**Rating: M for IMPLIED sexual intent.**

**By: Hisaharu**

His hands where soft in her hair, his body warm as it pressed against the heat warmed surface of her back. Long and pale ringed fingers ran over her shoulder slowly, dripped down her smooth and toned muscle—searching and prodding the skin for sensitive places and feelings. Then when his pointer finger found a tender spot against her ribs he could feel a small muscle in her ribcage tighten in a contraction of pain.

Maka sensed the man before her stilling in his actions; turning her head and slowly glancing up at him, her cheeks splashed with color under his gaze. "It's just a bruise, Kid…"

_How dare he_, she thought softly. How dare he look at her with his smoldering eyes and handsome face; how dare he let his right hand tighten upon her shoulder in a flash of anger before he stopped. How dare he pull down his body and look up at her while the water struck his back and her body as steam welled inside the dimly lit room.

How dare he openly show such love as he looked at her.

He bent down to wrap both his arms around her waist, his head resting on her soft belly. Oh, what a sight they were. Death the Kid, on his knees as the merciless water of the shower pelted him and his black hair splattered like ink upon the fair girl's soft stomach. His eyes where closed in a soft look of peacefulness, and Maka couldn't help but feel the desire tighten in her chest. Running a soft hand into his locks—pulling them from his face—she sighed. "It was my fault…I let the target though my guard…"

The man released a sigh at this, moving his head to look up at her. There was no awareness in this intimacy, his chin into her skin and his eyes over his chest and neck, to her face, and into her eyes. Seeming satisfied with whatever he saw in her, his smooth lips tilted downward in a small frown. "Why do you have to make me worry so much, Maka?"

She was silent for a moment at this, pondering the answer. Was it true? Did she like for him to worry and drolly for her? She supposed, that maybe, It was a yes. She did like the way his lips spread over her sensitive bruise, pulling apart to slowly give it an open mouthed kiss. Kid's hot breath mingled in the steam of the shower—fire hot tongue slithering between his sensual lips to run over her rib. Her breath quivered for a moment; it always did when he was like this.

"We're not kids anymore, Maka…We haven't been for years…And you still make me worry like it's the first time."  
That broke her out of her trance. A giggle bubbled up to her lips at the memory of times back yonder when things where simpler and love was new and hard to figure out.

It was her first time out on a mission since Kid had proposed to her, at roughly sixteen years of age, and she still remembered his face when she returned beaten and bloody. He had been pacing, she remember noticing. His hair was mussed at both sides where he had probably scratched it in frustration over and over again; the house was so clean it was practically shining in the lighting. _"What happened!"_ He had demanded.

Maka had shrugged. _"I slipped up,"_ and that was all the answer Kid had received that night. He had fussed over her for hours, wrapping her cuts and rubbing her tense muscles slowly to comfort them.

_It wasn't a bad night at all_, Maka had thought.

"I know…But you're just the same as then…Kid." She smiled, leaning back to rest her head against the tiled surface of the shower wall. Upon her Kid groaned, nipping at the sensitive skin at her hip.  
"And your just as sensitive," He chuckled.

Hissing out and releasing her grip on his shoulder—her hand had immediately found perch on it when he pinched her—she pouted. "It's not nice to tease someone you care about."  
He made a soft sound, almost a laugh and a moan, before stretching upward and standing in front of her again. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her to his body with a smile, softly nuzzling the blonde. "Then you mustn't care for me at all."

Oh, she didn't like that.

Maka pulled herself free from him with a small outraged _'hurrmph'_, twisting her face from him in a adorable way. A cheek puffed out slightly, and he leaned down to kiss it. When she finally gave into turning to look at his face he pressed his forehead to hers, both their eyes shutting. "You know I love you, Maka…"  
"Stop it," she groaned. "Can't I be mad at you for five minutes without you dong something terribly sweet?"  
"Nope."

Maka smiled, twisting her head up to lightly latch onto him lower lip and rack her teeth softly over it, nibbling on the warm skin in her gras—

"God!" Kid hissed, reaching down to slap the shower faucet down and turn it off. Maka snickered when she pulled away. The hot water had run out, and poor Kid got the brute of the frozenness. But oh, it was fun to see him like that. His black hair soggy, the white stripes fully standing out in the midnight coloring. His golden eyes where heavy with arousal, the high planes of his cheekbones spreading with a bit of pinkness.

During his distractedness Maka splattered her hands out onto the shower door, grabbing both of their towels from the rack; wrapping out over herself and running upward into the corridor leading into the bedroom, she could feel his fingers brush her once.

Running into the room and not bothering to shut the door in her hurrying, Maka was about to lock it and leave the man out in the cold when a warm body pressed over her, knocking the breath from her and tossing her onto the bed. "Kid!"  
"Call me the boogie man," he snickered, kissing the wet water droplets that hung over her nose and cheeks.

"We're getting the bed wet, Kid…" She said breathlessly as he moved onto her neck, softly biting down on that _one spot_ on her collar bone.

"Everything dries after a while," he tempted.

And Maka didn't feel like opposing this idea. His lips where too hot on her skin, making her head swim and her already gelation body melt. His hands flexed over her hips and her leg hooked around his hipbone, fingers in his hair. Not that it stopped him any. He kissed her juggler softly, and then her chest, the butterfly kisses making her sigh out. Down her bellybutton they went, making her toes curl in apprehension and the urge to giggle. Right below her sensitive belly, his thumbs softly stroked her hipbones, eyes flashing up to her for a second.

Passion melded into that amber gaze, lust and love finding a harmony. His mouth opened to do what she was sure would be a wonderful thing, eyes returning attention to her body. She hissed in frustration, he was being so damn sl—

"_MOMMA! DADDY!_"

Maka, successfully kicking Kid in the head, flipped over the bed and onto the other side, heart racing. Kid just flipped over one of the towels and held his hands over himself, looking awaken. Lucky bastard…didn't take much to make him seem like he was wearing clothes…

"Yes, Son?" Kid ruffled a hand though his hair in a small gesture, a smile in place.

"I had a—a nightmare…"  
"Oh?"

"Yeah…Where's Momma?"

"Did you wake up your sister?"

"Yeah…She had a nightmare, too…"

"Daddy…Can we sleep in here?" A smaller, more feminine voice muttered groggily.

"…Suuure…How about you go get your blankets and pillows, and you two can come in here, 'kay?"

"'Kay!" Two voices chimed, feet clicking going down the hall.

Maka stood up, running for her underwear drawer. Grabbing onto anything she could find, she only stopped when dressed and covered in a nightgown. Casting a look at Kid, now in his boxers, she snickered at the frustrated look. Walking over hugging him, she held up air quotations to mimic his earlier words.

"We're not kids anymore, _Kid_," She giggled at his expressing as she leaned to kiss his cheek.

"Mommy?" A small voice asked in the dark room, between the couple and by her brother.  
"Yes?" Maka murmured, half asleep and exhausted.

"Why is the bed kinda wet?"

_**BEST. ENDING. EVER! XD**_

_**I feel the need to point out this was NOT a lemon…More a lime… **_

_**-Love, **_

_**Hisaharu.**_


End file.
